youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YOGSCAST (Lewis
BlueXephos is the main channel for the Yogscast, it has over 5 million subcribers from June 2013. The channel is mantained by two incredibly popular English gamers called Lewis and Simon. They began their life on Youtube with World of Warcraft videos, and then shot to fame with their acclaimed Minecraft series, which began as a simple 'tutorial' series, and evolved into the Shadow of Israphel saga. Though much of their sucess is because of Minecraft, they have stated that their channel was never a Minecraft channel and never will be, as it is a variety gaming commentary channel. The members of the Yogscast While two people, Lewis and Simon, are at the head of the Yogscast, and are the ones who make and upload videos to the channel 'BlueXephos', there are many more people working behind the scenes. These people mainly work at the Yogscast HQ; 'Yogtowers' in Bristol, UK. The Yogscast crew include people to make music, edit videos, build sets for the Shadow of Israphel series, play the many characters in the 'SOI' series, and even work on developing their game; Yogventures! And, Many of these people appear in Yogscast videos, they have their own YouTube channels. This crew includes; *Lewis and Simon (Honeydew and Xephos), *Hannah (Lomadia) who stars mainly on the channel 'Yogscast2'. *Duncan (LividCoffee) who has the channel 'Yogscastlalna'. *Sjin who has the channel 'Yogscastsjin'. *Sips (Sips_ ) who has the channel 'yogscastsips'. *Nilesy (nilesyy) who owns the channel 'YogscastNilesy'. *Rythian who controls the channel 'Yogscastrythian', *'Sparkle5*', who makes animations, and more *Martyn (inthelittlewood) who has a the channel 'inthelittlewood', he sometimes creates minecraft parodies that are featured on the yogscast main channel, *The newest member to be featured on the Yogscast home page is Gamechap and Bertie who review mostly Mods. 5 Yogscast channels have passed a million subcribers, they are owned by Duncan (YogscastLalna), Sjin (YogscastSjn), Sips (YogscastSips), Hannah (Yogscast2), Simon and Lewis (BlueXephos). Minecraft saga The original Minecraft saga started from their Minecraft Let's Play, which led to Survival Island. On the last episode of Survival Island, the duo together with old peculier and Skylord Lysander set of to the main land but thier airship crashed and they set of for the Nether portal. In brief, here is the whole series of The Shadow Of Israphel. Simon fell in love with Granny Bacon, Granny Bacon got kidnapped by Israphel, old peculier got derailed by Israphel and the rest is for you to watch. It originaly began as minecraft tutorials, which led into a cinematic style series. At first the videos were just like any old regular Let's play but they soon evolved into one of there most watched series's. They found a hollowed out area and established their home there. They named it; the Yogcave. They set up a mining outpost and found dungeons and hit bedrock. They went back to their routine of building their Yogcave but on episode 22, they met an old man called Verigan Antioch who joined them in their quest and thus, Knight Peculier was born. They moved on without Peculier and created season two of their survival and named it Survival Island. This series has been known to inspire other Minecrafters into doing their own Minecraft Survival Island series including Gamechap and PaulSoaresjr. On the last episode, they re-encountered Peculier and a new character, Skylord Lysander and boarded Lysander's Airship. And so, the four fearsome fighters embarked on season three, the Shadow of Israphel. Lysander's Airship crashed back on the mainland. They wanted to go back to the Yogcave but in the end, it was in shambles. Peculier blamed Israphel for that and they quickly set off to stop Israphel's evil. Simon fell in love with another character; Granny Bacon who unfortunately got kidnapped by Israphel and when they found her, it was too late and Granny Bacon's mind got corrupted with Israphel's potion and she turned into a zombie. Sadly, Simon killed her. The worst was yet to come on episode 38 where Peculier and the duo arrived at the minecart track. Peculier's track was triggered by Israphel and poor Peculier burned to death. The latest episode was episode #42 "The Oasis". The saga still carries on till today so this story is for you to edit for yourself. The next chapter is yours. 'Tekkit' Simon and Lewis have started a Minecraft series using the popular mod-pack called Tekkit, the multiplayer version of The Technic Pack. The series began simply, with Simon, Lewis, and Duncan (Yogscastlalna), but has become a full-fledged series, involving some other Yogscast members, Sips (yogscastsips) and Sjin (yogscastsjin), and has also intertwined with Tekkit series on both Duncan's and Sips and Sjin's channels. In the series, Duncan, Lewis, and Simon make up a company called 'Honeydew Inc.', wich will, eventually, make Jaffa Cakes, which is Simon's favorite food/snack. Sips and Sjin make up 'Sips Co.' which produces 'High-Quality Dirt'. Sips Co. seems to be trying to destroy Honeydew inc., although, Sjin often helps Honeydew inc. when Sips isn't around. This Tekkit series has been the main Minecraft content uploaded to 'Bluexephos' for some time now, and still has much potential.The series has ended and has been replaced with its YogCraft (a special FTB modpack) equivelent e.g. Jaffa Factory or Duncan's Lab. 'Minecraft Custom Maps and Mod Reviews' The Yogscast has uploaded many playthroughs of various Custom Adventure maps for Minecraft. Some include Survival Island, Planetoids, Deep Space Turtle Chase, Super Hostile Canopy Carnage, (the famous) Professor Grizwold, Rise of the Rebellion, Gloria, Palidin's Quest 2, and many more. And they also have done many mod spotlights for Minecraft, covering mods such as 2D Minecraft, Ugocraft, Little blocks, the TV mod, Mo' explosives, Helicopters, Industrialcraft, Buildcraft, Equivelant Exchange, Tornadoes, Aether, Millenaire, Planes, Mo'creatures, and More! They even have made their own Mod Pack called the Yogbox and a FTB modpack called YogCraft!! 'Other Games' Besides Minecraft, the Yogscast uploads video of many other games, such as: World of Warcraft, Fallout, Magicka, Rift, Final Fantasy XIV , Portal 2, Dead Island, Saints Row the Third, Left 4 Dead 2, Guild Wars, Mists of Pandaria and Diablo as well as many lesser known Simulators and Indie/Dev Games such as Farming Simulator, Surgery Simulator and Perspective. Category:UK Users Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers